


Well shit.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing was always hard on Iker, but this loss was simply unbearable.</p><p>And he blamed himself for it, but he took it out on the only person who he knew could take it from him. </p><p>Sergio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well shit.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a request from tumblr to write some angry Seriker. 
> 
> And so I did, but I still feel like I suck at writing sex stuff.  
> Hope you like it anyway!!
> 
> Iker calls Sergio ''Nene'' so I do that too.

_Brazil 2014._

Iker was used to losing games.  
Of course he was.

It was simply part of the job, but going home so soon after losing two games at the world cup was simply unacceptable to him.  
And the worst part about it was that it was his own fault.

He had done such a poor job defending his goal, his defense had been pretty awful too though, but the truth was that if Iker was looking for the guilty one he only needed to look into a mirror.

After the loss against Holland he had shut himself off from his teammates, like he always did.  
He sat next to Sergio in the bus allowing his best friend to grab his hand for comfort but he knew that Sergio did it for _his_ own good too.

Sergio felt just as defeated as Iker had.  
It was also his fault, he and Geri had screwed up heavily in their job as defenders.

''I'm so sorry for letting you down Iker,'' Sergio had whispered in his ear after a long silence and he had kissed his cheek, but Iker said nothing.  
He had simply nodded and sighed deep.

He just couldn't talk, and when they got back to the hotel he had stormed off to his room and slammed the door shut.  
Sergio checked in on him-of course he did- because some things never changed.

''Iker, please let me in...'' he heard his friend beg, and he heard the soft knocks on the door.  
''I can't _Nene_ , I'm fucking furious okay!!''

''I know, but still, you need me,'' Sergio said and Iker growled angrily and got up and stormed to his door and opened it with a sob.

''What the fuck do you want!!!  
 **Just leave me the hell alone!''** he shouted, and he felt the tears escaping his eyes before he knew it.

Sergio looked like hell, his eyes were red and puffy and his hair was damp and tousled.  
He was wearing jeans and a plain grey shirt, and he had Havaianas on his feet with the Brazilian flag on them.

''I need you to forgive me Iker,'' Sergio said and he nudged himself past Iker and sat down on his kingsize bed.

''Well that's not going to happen today Sese, because today I can't even forgive myself, let along forgive you.  
I fucked it up, me!

Yes you and Geri sucked today, big time but it was still me that let the fucking balls into the net wasn't it?'' Iker asked, his voice lashing trough the air like a whip and Sergio seemed to shrink under his words.

Iker knew that Sergio hated it to see him mad, but he couldn't help it.  
It was easier for Sergio, he wasn't the captain of this team.

He wasn't the one that had let his entire country down, that honor belonged only to Iker.  
Who was already criticized all around Spain for a while now for being a lousy goalie and he knew that this would only make it worse.

He wanted to be mad at Sergio, he really did but he could not do that.  
Sergio was the guy that got him the Champions League this year.

His determination and power had brought them to victory.  
Because even that day Iker had screwed up, he let Godin get past him way too easily.

And they were behind the whole game, until the last minute of extra time, where Sergio headed the ball in the back of the net perfectly.  
Iker had never been more proud of him in his entire life.

So how could he be angry with him now?  
Sure Sergio deserved it, but Iker rather punished himself to be honest.

''Why are you here Sese _?''_ he asked all of the sudden and Sergio gave him a wry smile.  
''Because I want you to take it out on me Iker, like you always do,'' he said with a husky voice and Iker rolled his eyes.

 _''Not today tio, get out of here,''_  
''No I'm not going anywhere,'' Sergio said stubbornly and Iker sighed.

''I'm _not_ fucking you today,'' he said and he saw Sergio glide up from the bed and before he knew it the strong defender had pressed him up against the wall and slid his leg between Iker's, locking him into his grasp.

''You're right there Iker, I'm fucking _you_ today,'' Sergio hissed into his ear and Iker swallowed hard.  
''Excuse me?''

''What-you wanna be punished right?

So let me fuck you today-hard and raw-wihtout lube.  
 _I'll make it hurt,''_ he promised and Iker felt a shiver go down his spine.

They had never done that before, Iker was always the one on top.  
He had never been fucked by a guy before, and the thought of being fucked without any lube for his first time didn't really sound appealing.

But then again: _he wanted to be hurt didn't he?_  
Sergio always seemed to know exactly what Iker needed so maybe he needed to trust him with this.

Iker nodded slowly and Sergio shot him a small smile and kissed his lips deep and hard.  
He bit on his lip, tasting a bit of blood and felt the salt sting of tears on his lips.

Sergio was still the best kisser he had ever known and Iker sank into the kiss easily.  
His friend was extremely skillful and experienced and had lips that required a lot of long and deep kisses.

Sergio worked his way into Iker's pants and started rubbing trough the soft fabric of his boxers and grabbed his cock into his hand.  
It was already hard, and Sergio groaned at the feeling of Iker's dick in his hand.

He sucked on Iker's neck and bit him a bit, leaving a mark behind for tomorrow.  
Sergio always loved doing that.

Probably because he knew he would never be Iker's for real, so the bite mark showed him that he was his, for at least one night.  
They _always_ slept together after a loss though.

Sergio stripped Iker's clothes off quickly and trusted his tongue back in Iker's hot mouth, swirling it around slowly.  
He shoved Iker back on the bed with one big push and took his clothes off in silence.

Iker laid there watching Sergio, wanting him more then ever, but he was also a bit scared.  
What if he hurt him?

Sergio must have detected the fear in his eyes because he sat down next to Iker and took his hand.

''Don't worry, I won't hurt you if you don't want me to.  
I will use lube okay, it is your first time after all-isn't it?''

It was a simple question but Iker sensed the underlying thought in the words.  
Sergio wanted to know if Iker had waited for him like he had promised him all those long years ago.

''Yes this will be my first time,'' he said, swallowing hard and Sergio kissed his temple.  
''Hey what do you say we just fuck the regular way?

With you on top huh?'' he offered and Iker looked up surprised.

_''What? Why?''_

''I dont wanna do it like this Iker, not with you fuming in anger.  
The first time I take you should be under happier circumstances, not like this,'' Sergio reasoned and Iker smiled a bit.

''Nene we never do it under normal circumstances now do we?''

''No but still.  
I don't wanna do it like this.

Just take me okay, I don't mind,'' he shrugged and he kissed Iker again.

''All right, if that's what you want,'' Iker said and he quickly got to it.  
He turned Sergio on his back and placed sucking kisses in his neck, and worked his way down to his abs.

Iker always loved kissing his abs.  
Then he placed some lube on his cock and lifted Sergio's legs up on his shoulders.

Without any warning he slammed into Sergio's wanting body.  
Sergio screamed in a mixture of agony and pleasure and Iker knew he could take it.

He started thrusting into Sergio's body mercilessly and he grabbed his quivering chest and stroked his fingers over the taut abs, he loved so much.

Then he kissed Sergio again, and didn't let him go until he reached his climax.  
Which didn't take long, with Sergio it never did.

The boy was just too damned hot.  
When he was done he sucked Sergio off, and he pressed a small kiss to Sergio's forehead and hugged him tight.

''Get out of here _Nene_ , please,'' he begged and Sergio kissed his lips one last time and obliged without saying another word.  
And then he was alone again, and the tears started rolling down his cheeks.

It was all his fault he thought.

 

After the loss to Chile however he was even more angry then before.  
Because this meant that they were out of the tournament.

Sergio came to him like he always did and Iker fucked him good and hard.  
He tied him up to a wall and wore him out good.

When he was done Sergio left again.  
He never stayed, mostly because Iker always kicked him out.

If it were up to him he would stay with Iker forever.  
The game against Australia went pretty well, Spain won so that was at least something, according to the optimists of the group.

But for Iker it felt like a defeat.  
At least he finished his international career with a win though.

Not that he had contributed to that, since Pepe Reina had been in the goal ( which he had kept clean by the way, adding insult to injury for Iker ).  
But it was a win nonetheless.

It didn't feel like that in the dressing room and in the hotel.  
Everybody was silent and the atmosphere was awful.

Iker just came out of the shower when he saw Sergio sitting in his room, wearing a tank top and his boxers.  
Even in these casual clothes Sergio was the most attractive man on the planet, according to Iker.

''What are you doing here _Sese?''_ he asked and Sergio smiled at him and got up and tugged Iker into his arms, kissing his cheeks.  
''I came because you needed me, like I always do,'' he simply said and Iker rolled his eyes.

''Why would I need you? We didn't lose today,''

''No but we _did_ lose Iker, and now we're going home.  
For you this all feels like a loss, so I came to cheer you up,''

''And what makes you think I need cheering up in that way?'' Iker huffed.

''Because you always want me Iker, I know you will never admit to that, but you do.  
You can't ever be with me like that and I know it, but you still need me around you.

So I came to give you what you need: me,'' he grinned and he took his top off and his boxers and laid down on Iker's bed playfully.

Iker grunted loud.  
Good god, what person in his right mind would refuse Sergio when he was lying on their bed naked?

''No _Nene,_ not like that,'' he said and Sergio looked up confused.  
''I want you to take me tonight,'' he explained and Sergio's eyes went wide.

''Are you sure?

I mean aren't you a bit nervous about it?'' he asked concerned and Iker smiled assuring.  
''No I trust you don't I?'' he asked and Sergio nodded slowly.

''Aren't you angry right now?'' he asked.

''Not really, a bit disappointed sure, but not angry.  
And I wanna know what it feels like, to feel you inside of me.

Please just take me tonight okay, make me yours,'' he begged and Sergio smiled warm and stroked Iker's cheek with his thumb and kissed his lips deep.  
''All right, I will go slow okay, promise,'' Sergio vowed and he kissed Iker's bare shoulder and stripped him off the towel he had tugged around his waist.

''God you're so gorgeous Iker,'' Sergio said, licking his lips in awe and Iker blushed a bit.  
''Shut up, only one of us is gorgeous _Nene_ , and its not me,'' he said bashful and Sergio smirked.

''Well then you can't see what I see love, because I think you are so goddamn gorgeous,'' he confessed and Iker tugged Sergio closer and felt the defender wrap his arms and legs around his naked body.

Iker kissed him again and felt Sergio's hands turn him over to his back.  
He felt his heart beat pounding in his ears and he felt himself get a bit nervous.

''Don't worry, I'm going to take it slow on you,'' Sergio ensured him and Iker let a huge breath of air escape his lips.  
Sergio kissed his entire back body sensually and Iker moaned and hissed when he felt the sucking kisses making their way down to his ass.

When Sergio had reached it he had slid some lube onto his fingers and very gently slid one finger into Iker's tight hole.  
Iker panted, a tad spooked by the weird feeling and Sergio stopped for a second asking him if he was okay.

''Fine, just feels weird that's all,''

''It always does in the beginning, just keep breathing and relax a bit love,'' Sergio soothed and he turned Iker around, cupped his face with both his hands and kissed him deep and long.

When he knew Iker was a bit more relaxed he slid his finger back into Iker's hole and he heard by the eager groans that Iker liked the feeling now.  
So he carefully added another finger and Iker gasped his name.

''Nene I can't wait anymore-please...'' he begged and Sergio turned him on his back again and placed a fair amount of lube on his cock.  
''Keep breathing okay, that is very important and tell me if you can't take it,'' he ordered and Iker nodded compliant.

Sergio kissed the nape of his neck and gently slid his body over Iker's, pushing the head of his hard cock into Iker's extremely tight hole.  
 _''Oh-my-god,''_ Iker panted and Sergio waited a few seconds to let Iker adjust to the feeling.

He knew from experience that the first time really hurt, it always did.  
And the last thing he wanted was to force Iker into anything, so he took it slow.

Iker grunted and turned his head to kiss Sergio's full lips again, and he nibbled on Sergio's full lower lip as long as he could.  
''You can move,'' he panted when he broke the kiss and Sergio studied his face concerned.

''You sure?''  
''Yes please just move, I need it,'' Iker pleaded and Sergio obeyed.

Moving his cock almost out of Iker's hole before sliding it back in all the way up to his prostate, making Iker almost scream from pleasure.  
''Oh god, it feels so good Sese, faster please...'' he begged and Sergio smiled into his neck and picked up the pace.

''God you're so fucking tight Iker-so tight and oh so hot.  
You have no idea how long I've dreamed about this,'' he admitted.

But Iker had always known how much Sergio had wanted him.  
He had never really made a secret of his love for Iker.

Sergio slammed into his willing body as hard as he could and he felt the orgasm rushing to his head before he knew it.  
 _''Coming-oh fuck!''_ he grunted and he filled Iker up with his seed and he screamed his name in the process.

''Oh Jesus that was amazing,'' Sergio moaned and he pressed both their bodies down on the bed, not ready to slide out of Iker yet.  
''Yeah it really was, you were so hot,'' Iker sighed and Sergio kissed his lips brief.

''But you didn't come yet, I'm going to make you come.  
Sorry for coming so quickly Iker, I wanted to make you come like this too.  
But it was just over too soon, I'm sorry,'' Sergio said, with a small blush but Iker huffed.

''Don't be, we have all night to do it again,'' he grinned and Sergio's eyes went wide.  
''What? Are you letting me sleep over?'' he asked and Iker nodded.

''Yes I am, this night is far from over love, I just want you by my side today.  
Wanna hold you close to me.  
Please don't go yet,'' Iker pleaded and Sergio's smile was warmer then the sun.

''Of course I'll stay love, it's all I ever wanted.  
Hey Iker?''

''Hm?''  
''Can I sleep in your arms tonight?'' Sergio asked with a hopeful smile.

''Of course you can,'' Iker said and he felt Sergio kiss his neck again and enjoyed the feeling of the soft lips onto his sensitive skin.

''Thank you.  
I'm sorry for failing you this world cup,'' Sergio said suddenly and Iker turned around in his arms, and Sergio placed his head on Iker's chest.

Iker stroked his hands trough Sergio's hair and entwined their legs together and caressed his cheeks with both his hands.

''Nene, you didn't fail me.  
 _You can't ever fail me okay._

I failed all of you.

You are the one that got us the Champions League this year okay.  
I owe all of that to you.

So no you didn't fail me, I failed you,'' Iker said with a sharp pain in his heart.

''Don't talk like that Iker, you didn't fail me or the rest of us.  
And I love you, you know that,'' Sergio said and he kissed Iker's forehead.

_''I know, I love you too,''_

When Sergio woke up the next morning, Iker was still by his side.  
Looking as safe and secure as a child.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review guys!  
> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> I don't really like it but it is better then nothing I guess.


End file.
